The 'Unexpected' series
by Dany le fou
Summary: Repost of my one-shots. AU from chapter 89. Isley's survival from the Abyss Feeders allowed Clare and Raki to reunite... But no one expected the consequences it would have on the Ghosts and the rest of the land. M for languages and situations
1. Chapter 1 : Unexpected consequences

**Author note :** Welcome to the serialization of my 'Unexpected' fics. Originally, it was meant to be a single one-shot, but the support I received encouraged me to keep it up. Therefore, instead of keeping the one-shot format, I will be reposting them as a multi-chapters fic. Incoming sequels will be posted here, with a total of 5 chapters.

Disclaimer : I don't own Claymore

()()()()

There were times Miria wished Clare had not been reunited with her young friend.

Honestly, she had nothing against the kid. Raki had grown quite nicely and was no longer the annoying boy they had met all those years before. In fact, he had changed so much that even Clare had not recognized him at first.

The circumstances had been most unexpected too, she mused back. Miria honestly doubted a truce with Isley was the best thing to do, but those Abyssal Feeders were too much of a threat. Should the Organization get the flesh from any of them… The former Number Six shuddered at the thought of being chased relentlessly by creatures bent on devouring her, destroying anything in their path. Those bastards had really outdone themselves this time.

As it was, stopping the Organization was the higher priority, and they could not afford fighting on several fronts at the same time. Isley could be a powerful, yet temporary, ally.

Miria had hoped that Clare could put her revenge on hold should she meet Priscilla. That hope was dashed during their meeting when she ran headfirst at the one she had wanted to kill for all those years. Imagine Clare's surprise when her sword was blocked.

Not by Isley. Not by Miria. Not even by Priscilla herself.

But by the figure who had been with the two Awakened Beings. A figure who had simply smiled as their sword were locked, even though he was being overpowered by the golden-eyed Claymore, and uttered two words. "Hello Clare."

Thinking back about it, Miria had to stifle a smile as she remembered the reactions the scene got as Raki's identity registered in Clare's mind. She had looked torn between hugging him for being back, and ripping him a new one for standing between her and Priscilla. Such an interesting mix of emotions.

At least his presence calmed Clare enough that they could start negotiating, that is after Helen stopped standing slack-jawed and repeating "Short scrawny clingy kid…" over and over, which took nearly fifteen minutes.

It had been a tense discussion, especially when they had to relinquish their two 'hostages', Renee and Dietrich, to Isley so the Organization would recall the Feeders, if only for a while. They were too short-handed to risk two single-digits, including their current 'eye'. Miria had opposed the request, but the Abyssal had given his word no harm would be done to them… as long as they did nothing stupid, and Raki had vouched for Isley's word. The mere fact he was alive and unharmed after seven years of staying with him and Priscilla was proof that the Silver Haired King was a man (well, Abyssal) of honor.

This got another round of shocked reactions when they realized the kid not only knew who and what his companions were, but had stayed with them willingly. Only Renee had not looked too surprised for some reason.

The news the dark-skinned Claymore had given her saviors were not good either. It was only a matter of time until the fusion between Luciela and Raphaela rose from its slumber. Though Renee had not succeeded in waking the sisters, Riful had been satisfied enough to let her go… but not without another bout of torture which would have made her Awaken if not for the intervention of Clare's group. The only silver lining of this was that the still weakened Isley had taken Priscilla back with him for protection. If Priscilla and Clare were to spend any amount of time together…

Miria was suddenly snapped back to reality by a powerful wave of Yoki slamming into her senses, gritting her teeth as she tried to ignore it.

Oh yeah, at times like these, she regretted Raki tagging along. Sure, the kid was good company now that he stopped being so annoying. He could hold his own in a fight if need be, though Miria would never have him fight an Awakened, Priscilla and Clare would kill her if she did…still having strength around the high twenties was no small feat for a human. And the better food he provided, while not needed, was most appreciated, though Helen was the most vocal about it. All of the Ghosts tended to eat more ever since he joined, and much to her private dismay, Miria had noticed her top speed had decreased just a little. This led her to increase her training regimen, officially to improve more. Yes, just to improve. Huh, huh… NOT to lose the six pounds she had recently gained.

Another bonus was that now at least, Clare was far less reckless. He seemed to be able to calm her and get through to her in ways no one could match.

'And speaking of which…' Another wave of Yoki came down, causing her to sweat a little. Gods, it had been like this for a full week.

Clare might have denied that it was 'like that' for years, and Helen was sure to tease her about it when she got her friend back, but she sure as hell could not deny it any more. Seeing those two shyly getting reacquainted after their separation had been quite amusing to watch. The ice between them had been breaking quickly.

Until that night, where whatever remaining ice was melted under a torrent of lava.

Clare's Yoki had been flaring and fluctuating for several minutes, like she was going insane with something. This caused the remaining Ghosts to come running, swords drawn, ready for a fight or fearing Clare was about to awaken.

And when they found them…

That night, the Ghosts learned several interesting facts.

For some of them, it was their first view of a fine NAKED specimen of the male species. Yuma and Cynthia had to hold their noses of prevent blood loss. Raki was definitely no longer a kid in any way.

For others, they paid more attention to the amazing display of flexibility an equally naked Clare was showing. Apparently, when properly motivated, the former Rank 47 could bend in ways that should be impossible for even a Claymore. And whatever Raki was doing with his face between her legs was providing her all the motivation she needed, and then some.

But the most dramatic lesson, in Miria's opinion, was the effect on a sensing type of the close proximity of the Yoki from a climaxing Claymore.

Let's just say there was a reason why Tabitha now spent the nights hogtied to a tree.

"DAMNIT!" Helen's curse broke Miria out of her thoughts as her subordinate stood to her feet and began pacing, her breathing a little heavy.

"Helen. Go back to sleep." Deneve ordered from her spot, her own face slightly more tense than usual.

"Sleep?" the brash warrior scoffed. "Come on Deneve, don't make me believe you can sleep through THAT!"

As if to mock her, the Yoki increased again. A faint whimper drew Miria's eyes to Tabitha's struggling form. 'Note to self : get more ropes.' Miria thought with a shiver.

"No wait!" Helen started again. "I know!"

She walked to a tree and, to everyone's surprise, proceeded to bang her head against it.

"What are you doing?"

"Trying to wake up." Helen growled as he kept on hitting herself. "Because I know this can't be real! This is a NIGHTMARE!" she screamed.

"Helen!"

"Yes! This is a nightmare! A nightmare where Clare's boy toy has become that hunk of a man! A nightmare where said guy can look at her naked without running away! A nightmare where he's been screwing her brains out every night ever since they got together! And finally, a nightmare where her Yoki IS MAKING US ALL HORNY AS HELL!" Helen bellowed, drawing an embarrassed look from her friends who had all stopped pretending to sleep.

"It is not that bad." Yuma meekly objected, which made Helen give her a flat stare.

"Right… that's why it took us one hour to pry Taby from Miria last time."

Miria actually blushed. She had not wanted to be reminded of that. Out of the corner of the eye, she could see Tabitha still straining against her bonds. 'Scratch the ropes. Get chains.'

"It feels like they've stopped." Deneve stated, as that waves had ceased during their conversation.

And as if on cue, the flow started again. Honestly, at times they felt like voyeurs, because despite themselves, they could not prevent it, Clare's Yoki was forcefully synchronizing and resonating with theirs, till it felt like they were experiencing what Clare was going through. For the most part, it was like watching them go at it, yet for all that build up, they could never feel the release that should have come along when Clare reached hers, leaving all of them ultimately aroused yet frustrated. All they could do was bear with it and wait till the couple was done, enduring feeling Yoki being poured inside them, pulsing, beating like a hammer and hotter than molten steel. They could feel their temperature rising, their muscles tensing, and their heart pounding harder than ever before, bringing them at the very edge they had been denied every time, yet failing them at the last moment, only to start again and again. All of them shifted uncomfortably to relieve some or their frustration, panting and sweating from the Yoki overload. Helen collapsed on her knees as she had been standing when it started.

"RUB IT IN CLARE! RUB IT IN! YOU'RE DOING THIS ON PURPOSE AREN'T YOU! THIS IS PAYBACK ISN'T IT FORTY-SEVEN!"

Miria rolled her eyes as the rowdy Claymore began ranting about the injustice of it all and tuned every sound out in order to (finally) get some sleep.

So she missed the sound of ropes snapping.

()()()()

Further away, a very satisfied couple was enjoying some post-sex cuddling.

"Clare?" Raki asked his goddess as his fingers traced lines over her bare back.

"Mmm…" the short-haired Claymore moaned, not wanting to move from the most comfortable pillow she'd had since Teresa's lap.

"I think we overdid it. Helen sounded really mad this time." He felt Clare muffle a giggle in his chest, causing him to raise en eyebrow at her unusual behavior. "But tell me, are you rubbing it in?"

Silver eyes met warm brown ones, and Clare smiled. "I'm not." Her smile then turned mischievous as she reached down, drawing a gasp from her lover.

"Clare? What are you doing?"

Her silver eyes changed to liquid gold, and she looked at him like a Yoma after his guts… or something else in her case. "_Now_ I'm rubbing it in."

Raki flipped them over and kissed her. "Well, if my goddess asks, who am I to deny her?"

From a distance, they could hear Miria's panicked shouting. "RAKI! CLARE! STOP IMMEDIATELY! DAMNIT TABITHA! STOP HUMPING ME!"

Her cries went unheeded.


	2. Chapter 2 : Unexpected misunderstanding

Disclaimer : I don't own Claymore.

()()()()

It had started so well. Go with Riful to investigate the strange Yoki pulses that had been felt around lately. While not especially powerful, they had an unknown quality to them, and this had prompted the Abyssal of the West out of her lair in the hopes that whatever caused this would prove useful.

Still, as they got closer, Riful had become antsier with every passing day. Unknown to a certain couple who was the cause of the pulses, said Yoki pulses only affected female Claymores and Awakened…

And now, here he was, the mighty former Rank 3, crawling on his belly in an attempt at stealth. Now, even Duff was intelligent enough to know a thirty-foot purple giant is not the best form to stay in if you want to hide, but it was now a matter of survival. The deep scratches and dents in his armor, which was completely gone in some places, showed that.

Sadistic psycho Riful was scary.

Sadistic psycho HORNY Riful was the most frightening thing he had ever seen.

After all, how many creatures have a complete BDSM kit for a body? Appendages to could be use to bind, squeeze, whip, stab and cut at the same time?

Duff paid for his lapse in attention as he found himself bound and hoisted up by a swarm of very familiar ribbons, only to stare in deceptively sweet solid red eyes.

"Hoo, hoo… Du-uf-ff-fy…" Riful breathed huskily.

It was proven that even Awakened Beings can beg for their mommy.

()()()()

Clare let out a small sigh as she walked back to the campsite, a comfortable silence reigning between her and her two companions, Deneve and Yuma. 'Food gathering, again!' she thought with slight annoyance. Well, this was to be expected, sure a single Claymore does not eat much, but seven half-Yoma, with four half-awakened, plus a human male are something else. Especially when one of them has been dubbed 'the Stomach'.

Still, she wouldn't change it for anything. They were her friends, almost her family, and with her quest for her lost human friend completed, she felt better than she had in years. Too bad she had been forced to put her revenge against Priscilla on hold due to higher priorities.

Of course, the most recent changes didn't hurt either. Back when she had been traveling with Raki, she had felt human again, something she had lost the moment Teresa's flesh was implanted in her. Today however, she not only felt like a human, she felt like a human _woman_.

Warm, sweaty skin rubbing against hers, gentle lips teasing every single inch of her slender form, from the tips of her ears to the soles of her feet, delicious mounting pleasure leading to mind-blowing ecstasy… again and again, dutifully, tirelessly… A faint blush painted her delicate cheeks… the things he did to her, the moans he managed to coax from her usually reserved self…

Even the goddess she was named after had never been worshipped so thoroughly.

This however had led to an unforeseen problem. Having a healthy sex life is fine for a human. But being the only one getting laid in a group leads to some tensions. And let's not forget the real issue : she was a Claymore.

No, this had nothing to do with her body; Raki's actions every night drove the point. Repeatedly. The problem was her Yoki.

A little known fact is that Yoki can convey emotions. A sensing type, like Galatea, is able to read the emotional state of a warrior miles away. But when said state is the tumult of several successive orgasms, the surges of the Yoki are much, much more violent, and will affect nearby Claymore differently depending on their proximity and their own sensibility.

Suffice to say, the six other Ghosts were getting hornier everyday, and more frustrated as well, considering there was only one man around. She remembered the time she found Cynthia and Yuma peeping on him, or Helen 'mistakenly' going to the wrong side of the river to bathe. Miria… well, Miria had an image to uphold, and she was busy fending off the overly affected Tabitha who kept trying to get some relief from the induced horniness.

Seeing their fearless leader getting jumpy around her personal stalker never got old.

Still, even their resident 'eye' was starting to give Raki some speculative looks. And ultimately, Raki was a young man who happened to be traveling with several attractive women.

'Or maybe I'm getting paranoid.' Clare thought as she neared the clearing where they had made their camp, the voices of the others now becoming more distinct through the trees.

"Come on, just a taste, please!" Helen's tone was comically begging.

"For the last time, NO!" Raki however did not sound amused.

"Oh, stop that, I know you enjoy my expertise."

'Wait… what expertise?' Clare froze in her tracks as her thoughts sputtered for a second before her rational side took over again. 'Calm down Clare. You know Raki is completely devoted to you. He would never look at another woman. No matter how outspoken, passionate…' She was about to move again when Helen's voice continued.

"And it's soooo good… the texture, the taste…" the former rank 22 moaned almost sexually.

'Taste? Don't tell me she's talking about…' the Windcutter user could not finish the thought. Helen had no problem talking about men, and some embarrassing questions she had asked Clare left little doubt as to what Helen wanted to taste. Some images which had formed in Clare's mind back then came back, rationality going down the drain in the meantime. First Helen doing what she thought she was talking about then much to her dismay, the image shifted and she pictured herself instead of Helen. 'I've never…'

"Helen, you're drooling." Miria's voice commented.

"Hey, how can I not?" Helen defended. "And if I remember well, you love it just as much."

'No way! He… and she… and they…' More images were forming. First with Helen, then with Miria, and finally with both. Logic made a last ditch attempt. 'No, no, no, it's not possible. This is Miria we're talking about. She's not the kind to succumb to her hormones. Not level-headed, responsible, dependable… charismatic, beautiful Miria.' Her hopes were dashed by her leader's next words.

"I don't!" Miria went from scolding to embarrassed.

"Come on Miria, we all do. Or are you implying the kid's not good at it?"

'They ALL do?' Clare's hand drew slightly closer to her sword as embarrassment turned into righteous jealousy.

"No, Raki's very gifted…"

"He sure is." Cynthia cheerfully chimed in.

'HER TOO!' Still, despite her outrage, Clare could not disagree with Raki's level of skill. But that was no reason! The only one who should know about this particular skill of his was her!

"So can you blame me if I want to get some?" Helen shot back.

'Just wait I'll give you some.' Clare snarled.

"Helen, last time you asked for a taste, there was barely enough left for everyone." Miria stated patiently. "I know you love it, but this is getting out of hand. Hell, last time you had Deneve and Yuma pin Raki down so you could help yourself."

Both aforementioned Claymores found themselves on the receiving end of a golden-eyed glare. Yuma cringed as she held out her hands. "Please Clare, I have no idea what they're talking about."

"Hey, I ended up sharing with them." Helen shot back.

Yuma whimpered and even Deneve looked uneasy as Clare slowly and deliberately drew her sword.

"After gobbling down half of it." Raki pointed out crossly.

"I swear, I just wanted to stir the pot a little. But it was so mouthwatering, I could not resist."

'Stir the pot!' Clare mentally repeated. 'I'll show you about stirring the pot!'

"Well, you know Helen, give her an inch and she'll take…"

"Shut up Cynthia! Like you're any different! Heck, even Tabitha takes more than her fill!"

'Oh, I knew she was also interested… lusting after Miria, my ass!' Clare was starting to make plans on how to deal with her so-called friends. 'Windcutter? No, not painful enough. Giving them to Riful? Maybe. She's a sadistic bitch after all. Or maybe if I could get those Abyssal Feeders after them. Try getting some while on the run!'

"Besides you let me do it last time!"

"I had a moment of weakness." Raki grumbled.

Clare froze on the spot. 'WHAT?' Raki suddenly found himself at the top of her newly-made hit list. 'I'm going to kill him! All those speeches about loyalty and devotion! You… you… MAN!'

"And I can't take it anymore! I. Need. It. NOW!" Helen roared.

"Stop her!" Miria shouted as there were sounds of a scuffle.

"Damn it Helen! Let go!" Raki ordered in a panicked tone.

"NO WAY! Please. Please. Just a little!"

"Hold on Raki!" Cynthia panted as she tried to help the young man fend off the craving warrior.

"I'm trying!"

"Helen! Let it go!" Miria ordered.

"I only want what's inside!" Helen sneered. "Please Miria, I can't wait anymore!"

"I'll help you Captain!" Tabitha called as she jumped into the fray.

"TABITHA! YOU WON'T HELP ME BY GRABBING MY BREASTS!"

"Woo! Go Taby!" Helen cheered.

And then Clare finally exploded. Unadulterated fury combined with a tremendous Yoki release changed her beautiful face into something that would have an Abyssal Feeder run away. You could have sworn she had golden flames coming out of her eyes as she stomped into the clearing like an avenging goddess on the warpath.

"HELEN! GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY MAN IF YOU WANT TO KEEP THEM ATTACHED … TO… YOUR…"

Her fearsomeness went to 'Abyssal-level' to 'Cute fluffy kitten' as she took in the sight.

Raki and Helen.

Engaged in a tug-of-war.

Over a steaming pot (which smelled quite delicious she noted).

Cynthia helping Raki.

Miria trying to force Helen from her price.

And Tabitha STILL holding Miria from behind, a contented smile on her face.

Have you ever felt so stupid you wished the earth would split open and swallow you? Because that's how Clare felt at the moment.

Very slowly, Clary sheathed her sword back, turned away and walked the way she came, trying to hide her mortification under a blank mask.

Instantly, Raki let go of the pot and went after her, the dinner he had been trying to save forgotten due to higher priorities. Unfortunately, the sudden lack of resistance sent Helen, Miria and Tabitha falling on the ground in a tangle of limbs.

Deneve raised an eyebrow as the pot traced a grateful arc in the air before spilling its contents on the three fallen warriors.

"HOT! HOT! HOT!" Helen shot to her feet as the temperature hit her. Some of the stew fell from her hair onto her face, and she licked it instinctively. "Mmm… tasty." She grinned as she began scooping what was on her and ate it. She then looked at Miria who was still covered with food.

"Don't even think about it." Miria warned her before amending. "Both of you." The last part was aimed at Tabitha who looked like she was considering something.

"Shouldn't we go after them?" Cynthia asked.

Deneve shrugged. "Clare made assumptions and overreacted. Raki will reassure her, and they'll make up in no time. I don't think there's a big problem here."

"Aside from the 'making up' having Clare walking bow-legged tomorrow, with an annoyingly satisfied grin on her face." Helen grumbled. "Not to mention, we're out of ropes to tie Taby up."

Miria paled at that. Not only the braided Claymore was the most affected, but every time she tried to appropriate herself on her commander's body.

"Don't get me wrong, I'm happy for them. But couldn't we work something out?"

"Like what? A schedule?" Deneve was only half-joking. Even she was nearing the end of her patience at times.

"I can understand Forty Seven arguing BUT I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! We are six hot, smart, willing women who wish for some, well-deserved in my opinion, relief, and she's hogging the only available man." Strangely enough, no one was denying her, she noted. "Honestly girls, which sane guy would complain?"

()()()()

Far, very far away, a certain male Abyssal sneezed as he attempted to crawl away from his pursuers. Yet another town destroyed, and one of them dead. He was mostly naked, covered with scrapes and bites, and utterly exhausted, but he finally had an opportunity to flee.

Distancing himself from Priscilla and his two 'hostages' may not have been the smartest thing to do, but the looks they were throwing him were starting to make him uneasy, so it had seemed a rather good idea at the time.

And then things went to hell…

Apparently, the Feeders were still after him, but there had been a slight change lately. Probably due to those strange Yoki pulses which had altered their programming.

He wanted to scream as a hand grabbed his ankle and proceeded to drag him back to the seven now awake and HORNY monsters.

He didn't know which was more humiliating… being eaten alive, or being fucked to death.


	3. Side story : Unexpected downfall

**Author note :** This chapter is marked as a side story because I wrote it before the actual ending of the series. In termes of chronology, it would be set around chapter 5. However, due to the reposting, I have to publish the chapters in the order I released to one-shots.

Disclaimer : I don't own Claymore.

()()()()

The Eastern lands were infamous for a single thing. They were the home of the well-know yet mysterious Organization, the place where the half-Yoma warriors, dubbed Claymore, were created. The only ones who knew what was going on there were the so-called 'Men in black' who supplied the Claymores with the necessities, gave them their assignments and collected the money. And among those, only the higher-ups knew of the darker things the Organization dabbled into, or its real purpose.

While officially all forty-seven warriors walked the lands of their assignments, this was not completely true, as some warriors were sometimes called for some business to the home town of Staff. Also, while only forty-seven warriors were active at a time, that did not mean they were all the half-Yoma available. There were always some trainees, warriors who were more or less ready to fight and could be rushed into active duty if necessary to replace any deceased warrior.

The end of the line was that Staff was more or less a concentration of half-Yoma. Usually, this was a good point, as any Yoma or Awakened Being would avoid the place like the plague. The number of warriors at hand, while not necessary huge, had always been a boon.

Until today.

Let us skip to the very heart of Staff, inside on of the deepest, darkest chambers. The kind of place only inhabited by rats, spiders and roaches. This room had a new sort of resident that day.

The five highest members were holding an emergency meeting. Only Rimuto, the head of the Organization, was missing.

None of them was young. None of them could be called handsome, many sporting some kind of deformity or scar that would make people back away. Yet they were the ones with power over this land, and by extension, the ones humans dwelled in.

They were the ones who granted or refused the requests for help. They were the ones who charged the outrageous prices for each work. One word from them and Yoma would know which city would NOT get any help, making it an all-you-can-eat buffet.

Yet today, they did not act high and mighty. They spoke in hushed whispers, huddled together like a group of rabbits facing a wolf, casting nervous glances around as if they were expecting a Yoma to come out of the shadows.

A Yoma would be safer. With a Yoma, you knew what to expect : a quick, messy yet relatively painless death you probably would not see coming.

If _they _caught them, it would anything but slow... they had seen of couple of the men being caught... so horrible... like the Feeders if they ever got Isley.

"This is unacceptable." one of the men said, trying not to be heard from the outside while expressing his indignation.

"Do we know what has been causing this phenomenon?"

"It is definitely Yoki, but aside from that, we know nothing."

"Such a change in their behaviour should not be possible."

Let us do a small recap here : recently, the stationed warriors had been reporting some surges of Yoki emanating from somewhere, though it was so unfocused they could not pinpoint them. First they ignored it, they had bigger fish to fry than a random Yoma throwing a tantrum, especially considering they were moving against the Abyssal Ones. Ever so slowly however, the warriors began acting differently as time went on, growing restless, unfocused and sometimes irritable. Some of them described it as an annoying itch you cannot reach.

The problem steadily got worse until one of them snapped at her handler during a training session that she was, quote, 'too damn horny to listen to his bitching'. Said warrior, who was quite skilled at sensing Yoki, then surprisingly jumped at the handler, apparently eager to reach a certain part of his anatomy. Several other warriors separated them, and the rowdy one was sent to solitary confinement. The incident was written off as a bad case of hormones on a warrior who could not handle the stress.

How wrong they were.

What happened that day happened again, apparently catching all the Claymores above a certain age. Like a disease spreading, a disease that caused Claymores to become more and more sex-crazed. Even the more subdued one went out of control. Moans could be heard at night as they tried to relieve themselves. The authority the handlers held went down the drain as the women began seeing them as a way to scratch that annoying itch.

Considering the strength the hybrids had, if they caught you, you had no chance to escape. Don't even think about defending yourself, after all, they only needed you alive, and only one part of your anatomy in working order. The only thing to do was hide.

Which was what the leaders were currently doing.

"Shut up!" Ermita tensed as he listened. "I thought I heard something."

More frightful glances were cast around. Had they been found? Finally Ermita relaxed. "Alright. I was wrong."

"We should be safe here anyway. These doors would stall even an Awakened." Rado stated.

"Please tell me they're locked."

"Of course they are! I double checked not fifteen minutes ago!"

"Our greatest weapons turning on us... who would have thought?" Orsay mused.

"Whoever caused this will pay."

"How are you going to do that if we're stuck here?" Ermita shot back. "By the way, has there been any news from Rimuto?"

"I doubt we'll see him again." Orsay sighed. "If I recall well, he was overseeing Alicia and Beth when it happened." He then shuddered. "If he's lucky, it will be over quickly. If not…"

"What do you mean?" the newest member asked.

"They were having controlled Awakening practice. Most likely, Alicia's in her Awakened form."

There was a pause as the image formed in their minds. It wasn't so bad until the remembered the very big, extremely pointy and ridiculously sharp blades she had for arms in her Awakened form.

Ouch.

"What about the Feeders? Are they affected?" Rado asked, only to be met with four 'how dumb are you?' expressions.

"Do you really want to go and check?" Orsay deadpanned.

Before the man could answer, all hell broke loose as the doors were flung open and out of their hinges with no resistance whatsoever. A mob of hybrids, at least two dozens of them, came in, their silver eyes zeroing of the frightened men who instantly realized, much to their horror, that they had finally been found.

The sheer lust in those eyes as they stalked toward the cowering men made what they wanted obvious.

Ermita threw Rado a look filled with fear and anger. "I thought you said the doors were locked!" The only thing preventing him from killing the man was the simple fact that death would be merciful at the moment. After all, one less man meant each of them would have more to deal with.

"I did! I don't underst… ARGH!" Rado was interrupted when he was caught and drowned under a group of Claymores, just like his companions. First his body disappeared though his hands and feet could still be seen as he tried to reach for help that would never come. Then even those were obscured under the swarm as scraps of black cloak and pieces of armor and silver bodysuits were sent flying.

()()()()

In yet another town, Isley smirked as he suddenly got the feeling justice had been served. The smirk was wiped away when he felt a tongue dragging along his leg. Looking down, he saw an Abyssal Feeder clutching him, its empty eyes locking with his and a creepy smile forming on its fanged mouth.

"From the crown of their heads to the tips of their toes… they truly are unsightly beings…"

()()()()

Further away in a dark corridor, Rubel smirked as he heard the cries from the chamber he had 'accidentally' unlocked minutes ago. Some were of pain, others of fear and the last ones were of horror as clothes were torn and thrown haphazardly. This led him to roll his eyes as he foresaw the problem the attacking Claymores would be facing, namely the difficulty their prey would have to… perform… once they took their clothes.

'Honestly! They made them that way to further separate and alienate them from humans, you'd think they would be able to stomach it.' Then again, there's a difference between not running from it, and being able to get aroused when seeing that. He idly wondered if anyone could.

()()()()

Elsewhere…

Raki sneezed loudly, prompting several pairs of eyes to look at him.

"What's wrong kid? Got a cold last night? Want us to keep you warm?" Helen joked.

()()()()

Oh, well, it was not Rubel's problem. All that mattered to him was spy on the Organization and impede its progress without getting any attention to himself. And this was simply perfect. So improbable, yet so brilliant. The Organization's credibility would be shattered if the incident got out, and Rubel would make sure it would. The research would be set back years even if they recovered, and that was a big if considering the leaders would probably be scarred for life if they did survive the whole ordeal. The sheer irony of the Organization being destroyed by its own weapons was just the icing on the cake.

Chuckling to himself, Rubel casually walked away, intent on leaving the sinking ship and enjoying the show from a safe distance.

At least he would have if a hand had not caught him by the neck and lifted him off his feet.

"Now look what I found." A brash voice oozing with satisfaction (and something else) snorted behind him.

Looking over his shoulder, Rubel had to gulp nervously as he realized just which warrior had caught him. His countenance cracked further when he saw a woman who out weighted him by at least thirty pounds of solid and very visible muscle. While calling her ugly would be extreme, her very short hair, sharp face and rude demeanour did little to give her a more feminine appearance. He was staring at the current number five, Rachel.

Just great, out of all the warriors, he had to be caught by the manliest one since Undine.

Rubel was then roughly slammed against the wall as those silver eyes narrowed angrily.

"MANLY?"

'Crap! Did I say that loud?' Rubel thought fearfully as he was effortlessly slung over Rachel's shoulder like a bag of potatoes.

"You and I are gonna spend some _quality_ time together, buddy." Rachel promised as she _skipped_ to her room. "And if I'm the man, you'll have to be the woman I guess."

Rubel, the manipulative, underhanded, unflappable spy, was now officially crying as he was carried to his doom.

()()()()

Not so far from Staff, Miria suddenly stopped in her tracks, which in turn made her group look at her inquiringly.

"Is there anything wrong Captain?" Tabitha asked, voicing everyone's question.

Miria turned to her friends / allies. She had a strange look on her serious yet beautiful face as she finally spoke. "No, nothing. I just got the strangest feeling that one of our problems just solved itself on its own…"

Everyone looked bemused for a moment before Helen laughed.

"Right! Like the Organization crumbling on itself without us doing anything! Get real big sis, like that could happen!"

Everyone shared a heartfelt laugh at that before shaking their heads and walking on, unaware that the final battle had been won without even fighting.


	4. Chapter 3 : Unexpected weakness

Disclaimer : I don't own Claymore

()()()()

Ever since he had joined the group known as the 'Ghosts of Pieta', Raki had been paying quite a bit of attention to the interaction between its members. After all, he could still remember how Clare had been treated by her own peers due to her rank back then. One would have thought Claymore stick together, but actually, there was a lot of tension among them, and while some of them were friends, they were most often cold and distant even to each other.

Knowing that you might have to end a friend's life by her own request could be a powerful deterrent to form lasting bonds.

Nonetheless, when he had met the Ghosts, he had been surprised by the way they acted. Instead of a group thrown together, they acted like a close yet still somewhat distant family. More surprisingly considering he knew three of their members. Helen was almost as loud and outspoken as he remembered, but the demeaning tone she used back then had changed into a more teasing one. Deneve was still aloof at first glance, but he knew she would be there should any of them needed her.

**SMACK**

"Ow!" Helen whined as he hit her hand with the wooden spoon he was holding before she could swipe any of the dinner.

"Wait till it's done." Raki scolded as he held his 'weapon' threateningly.

Near the entrance of the cave, their camp for tonight instead of a clearing, he heard Cynthia giggle openly, and Yuma smother a chuckle. Somehow, he knew Tabitha was smiling a little, and Deneve and Clare were fighting theirs back.

"Please." Helen begged, complete with the puppy dog eyes. Now that would ruin Claymores' reputation if this ever got out.

"No! And don't try to steal the pot. I'd rather avoid a repeat of last time."

"Don't we all." Miria deadpanned.

"I don't think Clare minded. At least not the aftermath." Helen pointed.

Clare had to fight back her arrogant smirk at the memory of the lengthy session of hot lovemaking which had followed that incident.

"And do I need to remind you," Miria started again, narrowing her eyes at the couple, "the mess that aftermath led us in."

"Aww, Miria-nee, you're no fun." Helen complained.

Raki grinned as he returned to his task as 'logistics and support executive'.

Alright, he returned to preparing the food for the assembled hybrids.

Once again, his thought wandered to the assembled warriors he was traveling with. Among the three he had not known beforehand, Cynthia and Yuma were unusual for Claymores. Cynthia was always cheerful, optimistic and smiling, and all over, fun to be with and a good friend. Considering the hardships the life of a warrior entailed, she had to have great strength of character to keep a positive outlook.

Yuma was almost her complete opposite. Never in his life would he have imagined an insecure warrior of all things. Due to their superhuman abilities, humans considered Claymores with awe and fear. Consequently, it would make sense for any warrior to have a sense of superiority toward them. Yet even around him, Yuma acted meekly. Hell, he could not recall Clare ever feeling inadequate, and she was the supposed weakest at her time.

Tabitha was still a little hesitant around him, as if she did not know how to react to a friendly human. Sadly enough, this was the norm among Claymores, then again, his own behavior toward them was not quite ordinary.

And finally, Miria, the undisputed leader of the group. He had to admit, Miria was the only one who actually intimidated him. Like the rest of her subordinates, Miria was attractive, strong and sharp, yet she was different from them. He had met her twice when he was traveling with Clare as a child, and back then he had been unable to put that difference in words. Seeing Miria again after having spent time with Isley, he could now identify what made her so intriguing.

While he realized his trust for Clare stemmed from his adoration as a child and the hardships they had gone through together, Miria, just like Isley, was dripping with charisma. Trusting them, for lack of a better word, felt _right_. They were both natural leaders who had a way to make even complete strangers trust them, defer to them, respect them. Instinctively, and even though he was not a warrior, and therefore outside of her authority, Raki had put himself under her orders without even being requested to.

Still, Helen was right, Miria was no fun. Always serious, always focused, never allowing herself to relax even a little, never letting herself caught off guard. The pressure of being the leader he guessed.

Speaking of off guard however, Raki had managed to land a single hit on her during sparring today. Now, it was a rule among the warriors that they had to restrain themselves to around his level for practice, but he was nonetheless proud to be able to hold his own if it came to pure skill. Apparently, Miria had underestimated his progress, allowing the human man to deliver a long and fairly deep cut to her stomach. Nothing serious for a Claymore, but still quite painful.

"By the way, Miria." he called. "Could you give me your top for a moment?"

Deafening silence.

"Excuse me Raki… did you just ask me to take off my clothes?" Miria asked.

"Clare, it looks like you're no longer enough for him." Helen jested.

Clare gritted her teeth but refrained from speaking. Her last humiliation had warned her against jumping to conclusions.

Raki looked puzzled for a moment before his eyes widened in realization. "Oh no, it's not what you think. I just want to mend that cut." he amended.

"Mend the cut?" Miria repeated as she looked down at the damaged garment.

"It makes sense I guess. Not like we can easily replace it while on the run." Yuma pointed.

"And I doubt we can ask a handler. Not that I want to see one of these creeps." Deneve added.

Raki shrugged. "Unless you want to keep it that way, but if you do, it is likely to rip completely sooner or later. And I don't think you'd enjoy prancing around topless."

Out of the corner of her eye, Miria saw Tabitha blush a little.

"And what makes you think I can't do it myself?" Miria asked with narrowed eyes. The question was answered by a giggle from Cynthia and a laugh from Helen.

"Miria, the one and only time we attempted to repair our clothes, we ended up with more punctures than after a fight with an Awakened. After that, we simply decided to make new ones as necessary." Helen turned to Raki. "Speaking of which kid, how do _you_ know how to sew?"

"Well, _I_ did not have people to replace my clothes back then."

"He cooks, he cleans, he sews, he's good in bed… Clare, are you sure you…"

"NO!" Clare exclaimed before Helen could finish her question. She was sick and tired of her companions (alright, mostly Helen) making the moves on her man.

"I don't think it's a good idea." Miria stated, though there was none of her usual steel in her voice. She almost sounded ashamed. "I know you don't care about the scars, but I'd rather avoid exposing this."

Even though they considered themselves warriors first and foremost, and did not care among themselves, Miria did not feel comfortable enough to expose herself in front of Raki even for the briefest moment. She knew it was illogic as Raki worshipped Clare's body daily (much to Clare's delight), but she feared that if the young man saw a Claymore without the veil of adoration, it would ruin his opinion of them and cause him to leave the group. And Miria could not deny that ever since he had joined them, his little attentions and honest friendship had made their lives far more pleasant.

Raki guessed what Miria meant, and he sighed in frustration. He could not allow himself to be more forceful, Miria would probably clam up and curse herself for her moment of vulnerability. Still, he was serious about the cloth needing repairs. That cut was pretty serious and might leave her stomach exposed if it got worse. And while he doubted he would react negatively, other people would not be as accepting.

"Helen, could you watch the food for me?" he asked as he rummaged through his pack, pulling out a needle and some strong thread. "Miria, just stand up will you?"

That shocked everyone as Helen was not the person anyone here would trust with the food.

"Deneve, could you watch Helen so we still have something to eat when I'm done?"

Okay, now that sounded better.

After a confused Miria complied, the young man sat in front of her, examining the cut.

"I'll do it like this." he grinned up at her. "But I still need to put my hand under your top."

Somewhat touched by the thoughtfulness, Miria felt the need to reaffirm her authority after her minor slip. "Touch anything you're not supposed to and I cut off your hand." she mock-threatened.

"Clare would be upset. She really likes my hands on her."

"I did not need to know that." Miria huffed, annoyed at not having the last word in their little argument. The irony that she, the leader, had lost to Raki on a domestic matter was not lost on her.

His smile turning apologetic, Raki carefully slipped his hand under her top through the bottom, pulling the skin-tight fabric away so he could work without risking stabbing Miria. He idly noticed that her face faintly contorted in what he assumed discomfort when his hand touched her bare skin under the cloth.

The cut was long, extending almost all the way across Miria's midsection, so he had to move his hand as he sewed the damaged top back together, the taut abdominal muscles jumping under his touch. A strangled sound from Miria caused him to look up at her face. To his surprise, her eyes were shut and her lips were pressed together as if she was repressing some reaction, and her face twitched in synch with his hand. Now he could understand her being uncomfortable, but he knew her enough to know she would not be showing it if it was the case.

"Am I hurting you?" he asked concernedly. He knew from Clare that a Claymore's scars did not hurt, but he had to make sure.

"No!" It was kind of hard to believe considering she looked like she had swallowed a living frog.

Raki's brown furrowed in concentration as he tried to make sense of Miria's reaction while keeping up his work. She was holding something back, but what? It could not be pain, so it had to be…

His eyes widened as he understood what Miria's problem was, but he forced his grin back.

"Miria?" he asked, the mischievous undertone not lost on her.

"Yes?"

"Are you ticklish?"

"What are you talkEEAAAKKKKKKKK!" Miria's denial was cut off as Raki abruptly poked her stomach harder, forcing her sentence to end with a very un-Miria-like _squeak_. The high-pitched sound drew everyone's attention to the former Number Six.

"You ARE!" Raki shouted in glee, glad to finally see her mask cracking just a little.

"Don't be ridiculAACCKKKKKK!" This time Raki's right hand, which had discarded his tools, joined his left under the cloth and mimicked its ministrations. The effect was instantaneous as Miria desperately tried to get away even as her countenance cracked further, and a giggle made its way out of her throat.

"STOP IMMEDIATELY!" Miria ordered/squealed, feeling her knees grow weak under the sweet torture. Much to her private dismay, she had always been very ticklish, and now someone had found her weakness. Every poke on her stomach felt like he was triggering the nerves that commanded her to laugh, and she could already feel her resistance crumbling.

Damn it! She was Phantom Miria! The leader of the Ghosts of Pieta, and the one who had sworn to avenge the souls of her fallen comrades! She could be stabbed by an Awakened and not cry out! She should not be laughing from some stupid human reaction! And yet, despite what she thought, she could do nothing as her body kept betraying her, leaving her at Raki's mercy.

Raki on the other hand was torn. Sure, he had no obligation to obey, but he was aware that if he continued, he would probably be crossing a few lines with Miria, something she might not forgive him. But Miria _needed_ this. She needed to let go of her worries for just a moment and simply laugh. She needed to stop being a warrior and be a person for a little while. And she needed to understand she did not have to be the commander all the time, and that she could drop her guard at times around her comrades and friends.

"Nope!" he beamed at her, , the promise of her impending doom nearly making her heart stop (or maybe it was just the grin), and poked her again. "You are long overdue for some loosening up, doctor's orders. And I have just the cure for you! TICKLE TORTURE!"

Miria shrieked.

"Think of it as payback for you kicking my ass when we spar, oh mighty Miria!"

Renewing his assault, it did not take him long to have Miria on the floor, writhing and squirming as she tried to escape the pleasurable torment, and her unrestrained crystalline laugh filling the cave as she begged for mercy under his renewed assault. Begging that went unheeded as he ruthlessly kept attacking her sensitive spots, causing her to laugh louder and louder.

Not even Ophelia was this sadistic. Scratch that, Raki was worse than Riful, Miria decided amidst the chaos that was her mind at the moment.

Helen had completely forgotten about the food, standing with her jaw to the floor as she witnessed the momentous event of Miria reduced to uncontrollable peals of laughter. The rest of the Ghosts had reactions ranging from shock, disbelief and amazement. Shock at Miria's reaction, disbelief at what had caused it, and amazement that Raki had been brave (or stupid) enough to dare do something even Helen would never have.

"I can't believe it." Cynthia whispered.

"Captain…" Tabitha blushed at the sight of Miria's face-splitting smile and tears of mirth.

"Maybe we should stop him…" Yuma suggested, seeing Raki's victim starting to hyperventilate.

"No, let him, big sis needs that." Helen replied, her expression turning sour. "Damn! All those times I've tried to cheer her up, all those pranks… and all it took was THIS!"

"Well, Captain did enjoy those snowball fights we had in the North." Tabitha supplied.

"Only because she kicked our collective asses every single time." Helen shivered at the memory of having snow shoved down her pants. "Look at her! She's louder than Forty Seven when the kid's screwing her!"

Clare frowned at that. She was proud that Raki had dared to break Miria's barriers, but at the same time, the sheer familiarity he was displaying made her feel a little less special. And as much as she hated to admit, Miria was indeed pretty loud, even if the nature of the sounds Raki was wrenching out of her was completely different from those Clare was making at night. 'Note to self : ask Raki to make me scream louder.' she thought, knowing perfectly how hard Raki would work to grant her wish.

"This is madness." Deneve deadpanned as she took in the chaos.

"Madness? THIS! IS! MIRIA!" Helen roared, pointing at said warrior who looked on the verge of a seizure.

"And what exactly are you going to do about it?" Clare asked.

Without answering, Helen grabbed Cynthia and walked to the struggling pair. "Kid." she called.

"Yes?"

"Let her go."

"Aw, why?" Raki pouted, though he could see a glint in the short-haired warrior's eyes.

Even as Raki finally released her and stood up, Miria could do was pant in order to try and regain some oxygen into her abused lungs. Ten minutes of non-stop laughter had turned her muscles to jelly, left her throat raw, and her brain was trying to recover from the endorphin rush it had just experienced.

Thank God Helen had saved her.

"So I can do it myself!" Helen shouted before pouncing on the helpless Number Six, her hands resuming the treatment Raki had just administered.

"EEEKKKKKKKKKKKKK!" Apparently, Miria could still squeal in response.

Damn you Helen!

"Come on pigtails! Gimme a hand!" Helen called, fighting to keep Miria pinned as her victim kicked at her. A couple of blows landed, drawing a wince from her. "Ouch! Well, if you want to play rough, big sis…" Helen leered down at the struggling/laughing Miria.

"Look for other spots. Try her feet." Raki advised before going back with the others.

Grinning sweetly, Cynthia caught Miria's right leg and slowly, almost sensually peeled off Miria's boot. The grin turned evil when she started running her fingers under the sole of Miria's right foot. Immediately, Miria began trashing under the double assault.

"TRAITORS! **laugh** MUTINY! **gasp** LET **pant** ME **shriek** GO!" Miria commanded brokenly, flailing her arms in an attempt to beat Helen away. "WHY MEEE.. EEEEKKKKKKKKKKKKK!" she finished with a higher-pitched squawk.

"Oh, a new spot?" Helen laughed evilly as she pushed her assault on the newly discovered sensitive point. "This is revenge! Revenge for the snowball fights! Revenge for the snow in my pants! For being woken up with melted snow! I've been waiting for this for YEARS! Finally, the invincible Miria's weakness has been found!" Her triumphant laugh was cut by Miria's fist colliding with her face by chance, though not hard enough to throw her off. "Ouch! Taby! Get her arms!" Helen ordered.

"I'm not sure…" Tabitha replied hesitantly.

"Come on! Which do you prefer? A smiling, laughing Miria or a serious grim one?"

"TABITHA! DON'T YOU DARE…" Once again Miria could not finish as her laughter increased. Suddenly, her wrists were grabbed and her arms were pinned above her. Through her misty eyes, she saw her most loyal follower smiling apologetically at her.

"Sorry Captain, but I think you need this."

'Et tu, Tabitha!' Miria thought dejectedly, finally giving up and abandoning any semblance of holding back, allowing years of pent-up emotions to escape in the form of unrestrained sounds of hilarity.

Raki sat next to Clare, feeling oddly satisfied with himself at the spectacle of the four smiling warriors. Looking at Clare, he saw she had a small smile on her face.

"That was very nice of you. You do realize that Miria might be a little angry for a few days though, don't you?" she asked.

"I'll deal with it." Raki shrugged.

There was a moment of comfortable silence between the two, only broken by Miria and her tormenters' laughs. Deneve and Yuma were quietly watching too, and even Deneve's lips were noticeably curled up.

"There is one thing that bugs me however." Clare stated, moving closer to him.

"What would that be?"

"You made Miria scream louder than me."

"Oh?" Raki smiled before drawing Clare closer to him, ending up with him hugging her from behind with his arms around her shoulders. "Does my goddess feel jealous?"

Clare leaned back, enjoying the closeness and warmth. "A little." she admitted.

He blew some hot air on the back of her neck, causing a delightful shiver to go down her spine. "Do you want this? Do you want to scream like Miria is screaming right now?" He tightened his hold, pressing her fully against his chest, and his arms dropped from her shoulders to her slender waist.

Yuma looked worriedly at the pair, noticing that things seemed to get steamier between them by the second. She hoped they would have the decency to leave if they decided to get busy. Deneve on the other hand noticed peculiar glint in Raki's eyes, one that she had seen often enough with Helen and sent alarms in her mind.

"Do you?" Raki repeated, nibbling on Clare's earlobe.

"Yessssss…" Clare hissed in response. "Make me scream just like Miria is now."

"It is a good thing you're asking," the young man started as he slipped his hands under Clare's top from below, coming to rest on her stomach. "Because I was wondering…"

"What?" Clare asked, her eyes dropping closed from his gentle touch.

"Is it just Miria, or are ALL Claymores ticklish?" he finished with mischief dripping from his voice.

Clare's eyes shot open as she realized what he intended. Before she could jump away however, he started torturing her like he had Miria. Instantly, Clare began giggling at the unfamiliar sensation, struggling to escape his hold.

"Come on you two!" Raki called at Yuma and Deneve without pausing his actions. "Don't be strangers! Give me a hand!"

Yuma looked unsure, and Deneve crossed her arms over her chest. "Why exactly should we?"

Raki smirked at her even as he fought to keep his newest prey from breaking free. "Because if you don't, you'll be my next test subject. After all, you need a good laugh too…"

Deneve actually paled at the idea.

"… hell, I might even ask Helen and Cynthia for help." he finished.

Eyes wide in panic, Deneve could only order Yuma to remove Clare's boots while she hurriedly joined Raki in restraining her.

That night, they all had to skip dinner as the food got burnt beyond recognition.

Ultimately, no one cared.

**Author note :** another UFO in my Unexpected series as there was no sex Yoki involved in it. I will admit, this one stemmed from a conversation on a forum about Miria being too serious, so I couldn't help but wonder what would loosen her up. I liked the idea of her being ticklish, as it is a typically human weakness, and it causes a pretty much uncontrollable response.


	5. Chapter 4 : Unexpected outcome

Disclaimer : I don't own Claymore

()()()()

Evening camp is an important moment for any traveler. It is the time to rest from the weariness of the day, share a meal with your companions, and overall enjoy time spent in heartfelt camaraderie. The Ghosts of Pieta are no exception to this fact.

"This is completely, undeniably, utterly and one hundred percent your fault!" Miria accused hotly.

Well, most of the time.

"My fault?" Clare repeated. "Excuse me, whose soldiers are they? Can't you keep your troops under control?"

"And why did they lose control in the first place? BECAUSE SOMEONE COULD NOT CONTROL HER HORMONES! NAMELY YOU!"

Both women were currently in a similar predicament considering they were both securely tied up. However, while Clare was bound to a tree, Miria was on the ground, hands and feet wide apart. Normally, ropes would not restrain a Claymore very long, but having been slipped several Yoki suppressants earlier had dampened their considerable strength to the point they couldn't break free.

The other difference was that Clare still had her clothes on.

More accurately, Clare was the only one with any clothes on out of the eight people gathered.

"Oh yeah? And who went with Helen's prank idea because she wanted some revenge for a tiny tickle session?"

"Tiny?" Miria protested. "I NEEDED A CHANGE OF UNDERWEAR AFTER THAT ONE!" Ever since her friends had discovered that she turned into a complete lump of helplessly laughing jelly at the faintest hint of a tickle, Miria's life had been hell. Apparently, everyone had agreed that her shock therapy should continue, so she had to watch for ambushes almost every day.

Which was why, against her better judgment, she accepted to go with one of Helen's schemes against the one who had discovered her weakness. The original plan had been to subdue Raki so Miria could give him a taste of his own medicine. Catching Raki had been fairly easy, after all, the young human could neither outrun nor overpower several hybrids.

Miria should have found it strange that everyone but Clare was in on it.

Once Raki had been secured… Miria growled as she recalled what had happened. She'd been tricked! Cheated! Bamboozled! Taken for a FOOL! Once Raki had been secured, and even before Miria could get her own sweet revenge, she'd been dog piled by her so-called friends, brought off to the side along with the previously neutralized Clare and tied up.

Apparently, Helen and the others had finally had enough of the pent-up sexual frustration generated by Clare and Raki's nightly lovemaking, reinforced by the forceful synchronization with Clare's Yoki which happened every single time the former Number Forty Seven climaxed.

Which meant about six or seven times per night.

To the others, getting laid pretty much became a matter of survival.

Don't get Clare wrong, she had nothing against her friends getting laid. No, her real problem was that the only man available was HER man. And she was the obstruction to remove. Since Helen knew Miria would never go with THAT scheme, their leader had been dealt with too. That, and Miria was also the payment for Tabitha's collaboration.

A payment the braided warrior was thoroughly enjoying at the moment, if the fact she was latched to Miria like an amorous octopus was any indication.

"Aw, Captain, don't be so tense… don't we have other matters to attend?" a naked Tabitha cooed sultrily as she raised her head from between Miria's legs before returning to her very pleasurable task, which caused Miria to stifle a moan.

Huffing, Clare went back to glaring at the laying figure a few feet away. "DAMN IT RAKI! CAN'T YOU AT LEAST FIGHT BACK?" she yelled.

Surprisingly, Raki yelled back. "AND HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO DO THAT? IN CASE YOU CAN'T SEE… I AM ALSO TIED UP!"

Part of the yelling was due to his own annoyance at his current situation: naked, tied the same way Miria was, and being used as a sex toy. Some of it was also due to having to make himself heard above his partner's screaming.

Damn, who would have thought Deneve could be this loud?

"That's kind of hard to believe considering Cynthia and Yuma have already had their turn… AND IT'S STILL NOT GOING DOWN!" Clare shot back accusingly.

And what a turn it had been. Still, the sight of the sweetest and the most insecure Claymores respectively, clad in _another_ sort of leather outfit had shocked her. Where the hell had they found complete dominatrix costumes anyway? And no, we are not talking about their battle-oriented clothes here, more like the high-heeled thigh-length 'do-me' boots, and skimpy push-up corsets that showed an impressive amount of cleavage while leaving their shoulders completely bare. Not that it mattered, since said costumes had not stayed on very long. Clare was just glad the riding crops they had been holding had been for show.

"Cut the kid some slack, Forty Seven. With that aphrodisiac we gave him, he'll be going for a while." Helen gloated as she held the bottle of what Raki had assumed to be water earlier, talking like a merchant promoting his wares. "'Vigor and Gratification', sometimes shortened to Viagra. Guaranteed to keep men going, even if they see this." Helen trailed her hand over her naked torso.

"I don't need that!" Raki shouted, sounding quite insulted.

"Less talk, more sex!" Deneve scolded before kissing him roughly, which made Helen raise an eyebrow. 'Wow, either he's that good, or Deneve had some seriously repressed urges… I can't wait to find out.'

Once Deneve broke the lip-lock, the instigator of the whole thing squatted down next to Raki, coincidentally giving him a very good view, and gave him a fond yet aroused smile. "Now kid, I know you don't mind, and we do appreciate it, believe me… but you see, there are several of us, and while you have plenty of stamina if Clare is any indication, we wanted to ensure you wouldn't leave us in the lurch." She showed the Viagra again. "No sloppy seconds with this! Or rather, the seconds will be anything but sloppy!"

Helen grinned impishly at Raki before turning to the passed out forms of Cynthia and Yuma. A little known fact was that Claymores, for all their superhuman attributes, strength, stamina and pain threshold, were handicapped by an embarrassingly low pleasure threshold. Neither of the two had lasted more than fifteen minutes when they got their turn… Deneve would be done soon, and when she was, the short-haired warrior would be out for the count as well, leaving Helen all alone to enjoy some lengthy quality time with the resident hunk.

What, you thought she wanted to go last for purely altruistic reasons?

No, unlike the others, Helen did have some sexual experience (though she suspected she was now lagging behind Clare in that particular department), so her own pleasure threshold was significantly higher than her friends'. With the others out of commission, and the lasting effects of the Viagra, Helen would be riding this hot guy to her heart's content and without any interruption.

Eat your heart out Forty Seven!

The only thing that irked Helen was that neither of them had managed to generate a Yoki pulse so far. She would have loved to give Clare a taste of her own medicine and give her an idea of the hell she had put them through. All Helen had gotten till now was a slight tingle. Probably because they could not synchronize their Yoki. And even if they did…

"What?" Clare snapped when Helen sighed dejectedly.

"It's just too bad you can't sense Yoki at the moment due to the meds."

"THEN WHY DIDN'T YOU USE THEM YOURSELVES EARLIER?"

"Because," Miria interrupted to distract herself from Tabitha's ministrations, "we could not afford to all go blind just so you and Raki could go at it like rabbits."

Apparently, this lapse in attention was not acceptable for Tabitha who dove back in with renewed vigor. Miria's protests were drowned through Deneve's screams as she reached the peak she had been denied for so long and collapsed in a boneless heap. Raki let out a grunt of his own as his body reacted to his spasming partner and released his own pent-up tension.

"Wow. Must have been a big one." Helen commented before carefully scooping her friend and carrying her next to the slumbering Cynthia. She idly noticed Deneve's groan of protest when she was lifted from Raki, and the shockingly huge smile on her face. After settling her down, Helen turned to Raki, grinning as she saw that he was still good to go. Her smile however was a little too eerie in Raki's opinion.

Helen may not be able to generate a pulse, but that did not mean she would not try her damn best!

"Oh no! Not you too!" someone exclaimed from the edge of camp.

Helen's progression toward her prey was halted by the necessity to glare at the intruders. When their identity registered however, she had to freeze. Raki for his own part was puzzled by the group.

Two of them were wearing the usual Claymore suit and armor, though they looked like they had seen better days. Not much could be seen of the shorter one's face, considering it was mostly hidden behind a curtain of long blond hair, only a curious silver eye peeking through. The second one looked slightly younger than him, and while her eyes were silver too, her short messy hair was a strange mix of light brown and pale blond. Her cheeks were bright red, presumably from what her eyes were resting on.

Raki really wished he could cover himself.

The third one had him completely stumped. She was very tall for a woman, nearly his own height (though comparing was kind of difficult considering she was standing and he was laying on his back) and her face was stunning, not even the faded scar over her eyes diminished her beauty. Her outfit however…

What the hell was a blind nun doing in the middle of a forest?

"Color head?" Helen asked, completely unfazed at being caught naked. "What are you doing here? You were supposed to remain in Rabona with God-Eye."

Clarice tore her gaze from the naked man and looked embarrassed at the question, and Galatea frowned in annoyance. "I was… requested… to temporarily leave Rabona. Apparently, my recent behavior was deemed… inappropriate… for a servant of the church."

"Inappropriate? What did you do? Try to rape a priest?" Helen joked.

"Among others." Clarice muttered under her breath, which earned her a hard glare from the former Number Three.

Helen began to laugh. "No way! You're kidding me right!"

Galatea's eyebrow twitched dangerously.

()()()()

In the city of Rabona, Sid was currently huddled in a corner of his locked and barricaded room. He had been like this for two days, without eating or sleeping, and no one could talk him into coming out, no matter how many times they told him sister Latea was now gone.

"Can't sleep, the nun will get me… Can't sleep, the nun will get me…" he kept repeating, rocking in a fetal position.

The sad thing was that most of the guards were in the same state, as well as a few servants and some priests.

()()()()

"I am sure you are aware of those recent surges of Yoki, and judging from what we stumbled into, you are also aware of their effects on us. Though I have to ask why Miria and Clare are currently tied up."

"Speaking of which," Clare stated with fake calmness, "would anyone be kind enough to UNTIE ME?"

"This would be appreciateeeeeeeekkk…" Miria's request was butchered by Tabitha's eager tongue. Clarice made a step toward Miria, only to be stopped when Tabitha bared her teeth and _snarled_ at her.

"I have a feeling I should wait for a full explanation." Galatea smirked. "Besides, you look fairly busy right now. Anyway, once we left, we decided to investigate to origin of the pulses. Seeing you here, I guess you tried to do the same, only to be affected too considering your current… activities."

At this point, Helen began chuckling.

"Also, may I ask who this person is?" Galatea pointed at Raki who could only wave his hand sheepishly.

"Err… Hello…Nice to meet you." He managed to get out.

Helen's chuckle soon became a full-blown laughter, until she collapsed to the ground. Finally regaining control her herself, she looked up at the puzzled trio. "Let me explain guys…"

Raki suddenly had a bad feeling about this.

()()()()

A short and graphic explanation (Helen really wanted to go back to what she had been about to do) and a beet red Clarice later.

When Helen was done telling the new arrivals the exact reason for the Yoki pulses (Raki and Clare had the good grace to look mortified), Galatea marched to the only human in the group, an unreadable look on her face. For a moment, Helen feared she would kill the boy, or worse, remove the appendage that been the cause of the whole mess.

Helen did NOT want that. After all, she did not wish any harm to happen to the boy. He was a nice guy, and if he died, who would cook for them? And more importantly, whom would she get laid with?

"So, I hear YOU are the origin of the problem I have been having recently." Galatea stated more than asked as she 'looked' down at the young man.

"Err…"

"Do you have ANY idea of what I've gone through because of you and Clare?"

"Look…"

"Can you even imagine the state I'm in? It's like I was there! It might as well have been me in Clare's place!"

"I'm sor…"

"Someone needs to take responsibility. And that someone is YOU."

"What do you meahmphhhh….." Raki's question was interrupted as the blind warrior's lips crashed down upon his in a smoldering kiss.

Helen, Clare and Clarice's eyes widened at Galatea's actions. Their jaws dropped to the floor however when, after trying to remove Raki's tonsils with her tongue, Galatea stood up and began fumbling with her clothes, her intentions obvious.

"Now wait a minute Number Three. I can understand, but if you want some action, but wait for your…" Helen protested only to have her rant interrupted by Galatea's sword at her throat.

Apparently, it was possible to hide such a weapon under a nun's robe.

"Stand in my way, number Twenty Two, and die." Galatea announced in a cold, deadly voice.

Helen wisely resigned herself and shut up. Galatea finished throwing away her clothes, and shifted her blind eyes down to the bound man. "Now," she breathed sultrily, "where were we?"

For the first time, Raki wished he had a problem with a Claymore's stigma. Because as devoted to Clare as he was, he had to admit this would have been his only chance not to react to the perfection that was Galatea's body. However, since he could ignore it and taking into account the aphrodisiac coursing though him…

The lucky bastard never stood a chance.

()()()()

One hour later.

Helen was NOT amused. She had hoped that Galatea would be done quickly, but the accumulated frustration had made the former Number Three insatiable. Then again, considering her sensitivity to Yoki, they should have expected something like that. She probably had it worse than any of them, even all the way to Rabona.

The single fact she was writhing and screaming as she rode Raki was proof of that. Helen could not begin to imagine how much it would take to make the usually kind yet haughty warrior lose her customary composure and turn into this sex-crazed animal. Raki was starting to look a little dehydrated, and she could have sworn she heard some ominous sounds of bones creaking. No wait, that was Clare gritting her teeth.

Even though Clare still looked enraged, her anger had lessened just a little as her mind tried to reconcile what she was witnessing and the Galatea she knew, and she was now staring with a mix of fascinated horror and worry for her lover. For the first time, she felt slightly sorry for her friends. Maybe she would not kill them all, just Helen, and maim the others.

No, right now, Helen's problem was that she was back to square one. The whole thing was done to scratch the god damned itch that had been mounting inside them for days now. And now, it had gotten worse.

After all, Clare had picked Yoki synchronization from Galatea, right?

Knowing this, what do you think was happening whenever Galatea climaxed?

'I hate my life' Helen thought as her own Yoki reacted to Galatea's bliss for the fourth time. Damn! Not only her turn had been delayed, but she was getting hot and bothered AGAIN! Worse than that, this time she was in it alone : Deneve, Yuma and Cynthia were still recovering from their sensory overload, Clare and Miria were still under suppressants, Tabitha was using Miria as an outlet (much to her Captain's dismay, since the braided Claymore's efforts had tripled as a result), and Clarice and Miata looked just fine.

"Hey!" Helen glared at the two to distract herself from the spectacle. "How come you are NOT affected by this anyway?"

Surprisingly Clarice glared back. Her own irritation was due to the fact she had to keep Miata from seeing and hearing the two couples going at it. The child-like Claymore's habits were embarrassing enough. No need for her to pick new ones. It had been bad enough when Miata had innocently asked her : "Mama, what is Galatea doing with the naked man? And what are the two naked ladies doing?"

Clarice had never been so embarrassed in her life. She had actually growled at Helen before the frustrated woman could consider answering. It had been pretty scary too, seeing that the weakest warrior in the group, even including Raki, had managed to shut Helen up.

"Well, Miata is still a child, so she's not in that phase yet. And as for me, I guess being a failed creation does have its advantages at times." Clarice's answer was surprisingly smug, though there was a faint undertone of regret in it.

Smug because _she_, the failure, was the only one not affected by the phenomenon that had been screwing up with every half-Yoma and Awakened dozens if not hundreds of miles around, even the most powerful ones.

Regret because she was the only one _not_ affected. By the looks of it, she was missing something, and had no excuse to get involved in it.

Damn!

Clarice tightened her hold on Miata as Galatea's screams became louder.

For her part, Helen was starting to go nuts. There she was, forced to watch as pretty much everybody had gotten, or was getting laid. The ones who were excluded from said activities had no current desire to partake in it - the only activity Clare wanted to participate in, Helen suspected, involved removing her head from her neck if the still-present glare was any indication.

She could not even try to confront Galatea, her sword was within arm's reach.

Looking at Tabitha having her way with Miria, she was sorely tempted to take a page from her book. After all, did she really need a man? Did Raki have anything she couldn't find a substitute for? Surely there was something else than this big hard…

"YES!" Galatea screamed, arching her back and increasing her pace to the point sweat was flying from her glistening frame.

After all, Helen mused, this was just Raki, right? The short scrawny, clingy annoying kid that used to follow Clare like a puppy…

"HELL YES!" Galatea howled.

… The short scrawny, clingy annoying kid who had grown into a tall, hot, hunky guy… who screwed Forty Seven for hours on end… who had made Deneve pass out in pleasure… who was making the unattainable Number Three scream in bliss… Nothing to be envious of, right?

'Did I just hear _her_ use the F word?'

Surely she could…

"!" Galatea bellowed.

To hell with it!

She needed sex! NOW!

Helen stomped to the pair only to be stopped by a whimper for the 'poor' guy.

"Thirsty." Raki managed to get out weakly. Feeling some pity for the man despite her own state, Helen looked around for some water or anything else only to come empty. A frown came to her face knowing that if she went to their packs, Galatea would start again and she's have to wait even longer, something she simply could no longer take! She was practically leaking buckets at this point!

The grin creeping on her face was interrupted by an object flying at her. Snatching it out of air, she saw it was a bottle of water. Curious, she looked at the direction it had come from and saw Clarice glare at her (why? She was not the one with severe sex withdrawal anyway!) before returning to block Miata's eyes and ears. Shrugging, Helen put the bottle to Raki's lips so he could drink, which he eagerly accepted. Once he was done, Helen took a good look at the bottle and let out an audible gulp.

"Color-head?"

"What?" Clarice asked.

"Where did you get that bottle?"

"It was lying around somewhere. Why?"

Helen looked down at Raki and spoke in an apologetic tone. "Sorry stud… It would seem that I just… mistakenly…"

Raki was about to ask her what was going on when he felt a massive rush of heat through his veins. This was accompanied with a sudden return of a certain pressure that he thought he had gotten rid of. His body stiffened painfully, in more than one way if Galatea's unexpected moan was any indication, causing him to whimper.

"Out with it Helen!" Clare barked, upset at her lover's distress. "What did you do?"

"… Gave you… the rest… of the Viagra." Helen finished sheepishly.

The only things that could be heard were now Yuma, Cynthia and Deneve's soft snores, Tabitha's slurping, Miria's moans and Clare's low, ominous growl.

"I didn't do it on purpose, Clare! I swear!" Helen protested.

"LIKE I'M GOING TO BELIEVE THAT TWENTY TWO!"

Okay, if Clare was referring to her by her rank, it meant she was really, really pissed.

"Well, what's done is done. I guess there's only one thing to do." Helen sighed.

"What?" Raki managed to moan.

"Ride you until it goes down!" Helen grinned. "After all, it would be a shame to let it go to waste, wouldn't it?"

Any protest from the young man was cut off as Galatea began to move again. Helen frowned when it became obvious that the blind warrior still had no intention of leaving her current place. Oh, well, back to her original idea.

"Eh kid, you still thirsty?"

Raki had no time to respond before his head was surrounded by a pair of silky thighs as Helen simply sat down on his face, grinning down at him. "If I remember well, you're quite good with your tongue, right? Now get to work!"

A person can only take so much. Maybe it was the extra dose of aphrodisiac he had just been fed, the sweet nectar that promised to quench his thirst, or the gorgeous woman currently screwing his brains out, but at that moment, Raki simply gave up and resigned himself to his fate. Helen's pleased moans joined Galatea's as his tongue went to work on pleasuring her, finally getting some relief from the frustration she had been feeling for weeks now. Within minutes, her screams of delight joined Galatea's as she finally received what she had been denied for so long.

'I should have done this from the start.' she dimly thought after her second orgasm.

At this point, Clare could not take it any more. She honestly wished for something, anything to interrupt the women currently molesting her man. A group of warriors from the Organization, Alicia and Beth, the Abyssal Feeders, hell even Riful... just anything. And apparently, her wish was granted when a soft voice made itself heard.

"Are you picking on Raki?"

No. Not this. Not her!

Sorry girl, you said anything.

Everybody froze and slowly turned their heads to look at the newly arrived group : a warrior with her hair tied on each side of her head, a serious expression on her face though her cheeks were a deep pink, another with tanned skin and her hair in multiple braids, who had what seemed to be drool coming from her mouth, and, sure enough, a slender, seemingly normal girl with short chestnut hair and light brown eyes, whose eyes showed nothing but innocent curiosity despite her rather quick breathing.

The greatest change since last time they had seen her was that she now looked like a seventeen years old, implying she had been feeding recently.

Oh, well, no one would miss those bandits anyway.

"Are you," Priscilla repeated, "picking on Raki?"

Helen jumped to her feet and began stammering, trying to find an explanation that would prevent the most powerful being in the known world from ripping her to shreds. "Well, you see, it's not what you think… we were… huh…" How exactly do you explain being caught smothering a guy's face between you legs while said guy is being ridden like a bronco by a sex-crazed nun? It should be noted that said nun had not stopped despite the interruption.

"Hey! Why are you here anyway? Weren't you two supposed to stay with Isley as hostages?" she pointed at Dietrich and Renee, trying to divert the conversation. A noble attempt, but ruined by the fluids running down her legs.

"The Organization has not called the Abyssal Feeders back despite our presence, clearly signifying they do not care whether we are alive or dead. Therefore, Isley released us so we had a chance, but in the face of recent events, we have no intention of going back. I may be loyal, but even I have limits." Dietrich stated while sneaking glances at the man under Galatea. "Also, he looked like he was getting uncomfortable around us recently." she admitted, looking at the current 'Eye' who was looking at the couple with eyes filled with pure lust and was visibly refraining herself from jumping the place Helen had vacated. "Now, if I may ask, what is going on here? Besides the obvious."

"Are you picking on Raki?" Priscilla asked for the third time

The answer came from Clare. "YES!" Ignoring everyone's horror, the bound warrior continued. "Yes, they are picking on Raki!" Clare accused. At this point, even handing her 'friends' over to her sworn enemy was acceptable to her as long as this travesty ceased.

Priscilla cocked her head to the side in a display of cute innocence as she took in the scene.

Raki spread-eagled on the ground, hands and feet bound apart, and Galatea riding him.

Helen trying to decide whether or not to put on her clothes before running away.

Deneve, Cynthia and Yuma passed out to the side.

Miria tied just like Raki, with Tabitha clinging to her in sheer terror.

Then she moved her gaze to the ones who were NOT naked.

Clarice holding Miata and covering her eyes and ears.

Clare looking at her expectantly.

Finally, Teresa's slayer spoke again.

"Can we join in?"

()()()()

Raki groaned as he woke up from the strangest (and hottest) dream he had ever had. Honestly, what were the odds of the Ghosts snapping and drugging him so they could have their way with him? Then two more groups, one led by a blind Claymore posing as a nun, and another by Priscilla, stumbling on them and deciding they wanted a piece of him too?

Well, why not? However, he had known it was a dream when Tabitha decided to expand her horizons at the sight of her released Captain thrashing above him, which ended with the braided warrior in a position similar to the one Helen had occupied.

But the kicker was Clare going with the 'if you can't beat them, join them' saying.

Even for a dream, it was a little too far-fetched.

Looking down, Raki smiled as his eyes met the now familiar sight of Clare's blonde hair as she rested on his chest.

The smile became a confused frown when he tried to reach up with his free hand do he could caress her hair, due to the fact his left arm was somehow stuck. He shifted his gaze to the obstruction.

And nearly had a heart attack at the sight of chestnut brown hair on his other side. The resistance he had met was a naked Priscilla clinging possessively to him.

Gathering the courage to look around, as well as better awareness of his surroundings, he saw a mass of mostly-undone braids on his stomach. And the weight on his legs told him that at least one more Claymore was using his legs as a pillow. He couldn't see who with Renee blocking his view.

A warm breath on his left cheek led him to turn his head to look, Galatea's scarred yet beautiful face one foot away from his. A quick check on his right confirmed that Miria had indeed decided to let her hair down, both literally and figuratively, as her position and smile mirrored the blind Claymore's.

Off to the side, a small voice asked "Is he going to be my new Papa, Mama?"

The last vestiges of sleep gone from his mind, Raki craned his neck just in time to see a small bit of blood escape from the nose of the only warrior (well, of age warrior) who had not jumped his bones. Little did he know how much she regretted not being affected by the pulses.

All his shifting had awakened Clare if the change in her breathing was any indication. Raki desperately tried to think of ways to play damage control, though the amount of warm, soft female flesh pressing against him made it difficult.

Even more so when he heard Priscilla's voice. "Raki?"

"Yes?" he asked fearfully.

"When can we do that again?"

Scratch damage control. Clare was going to kill everything in her path if she had heard Priscilla. She might even not take the time to reach for her claymore (or even put on her clothes) and decide to do the job with her bare hands, or worse. The images in his mind went from a blonde versus brunette naked catfight to a bladed version of Clare (where did that come from?) versus a one-horned purple monster slashing fest.

So imagine his surprise when Clare opened a single eye, glared at the woman in front of her, then at the current Number Forty Seven, and calmly, warningly said the words that would drive the final nail in Raki's coffin.

"Never. Without. My permission."

()()()()

**OMAKE 1 : It's hard to be original**

"!" Galatea bellowed.

"This is madness." Clarice breathed in disbelief at the sight of Galatea in the throes of ecstasy.

"Madness? THIS! IS! GA…"

"You already did that one last chapter!" Clare snapped

**OMAKE 2 : Dirty Galatea**

"Now wait a minute Number Three. I can understand, but if you want some action, but wait for your…" Helen protested only to have her rant interrupted by Galatea's sword at her throat.

Apparently, it was possible to hide such a weapon under a nun's robe.

"I know what you're thinking. Why did I go through all this trouble just to let her waltz in like that? Well, to tell you the truth, I am too damn horny to care myself. But seeing as I am the former Number Three, and can either lop off your head or make you do things you would never be caught dead doing, you've got to ask yourself one question: 'Do I feel lucky?' Well, do ya punk?" Galatea smirked as she pressed her sword under Helen's nose. "Because I sure as hell do."

Helen wisely backed off and Galatea was about to begin when Helen asked "Wait… I gotta know…"

()()()()

The next day.

"Stupid Yoki manipulation… Stupid me and my big mouth…" Helen cursed as the Yoma laughed at the sight of a Claymore in a pink frilly dress.

**Author Note** :

I know, I pretty much made Raki the luckiest bastard on Earth here : Clare, Miria, Helen, Deneve, Cynthia, Yuma, Galatea, Priscilla, Renee and Dietrich in a row. Tabitha didn't go all the way, but she's coming to the dark side, and Clarice is very interested too. Rimuto is stuck with an Awakened Alicia (and those very sharp and very pointy arm blades), Rubel is all alone with Rachel (evil laugh). Isley is still trying to escape the Feeders who no longer want to eat him alive (well, not in the same way), and Riful is too busy chasing Duff to bother with Raciella… All in all, a fairly happy and very comedic ending.

Well, this is the intended ending of the Unexpected series. It was my first actual fic on this site, and I want to thank everyone who supported me through this, people who reviewed before I merged the separate fics into one, and the ones who reviewed since then. Thanks to you, what was supposed to be a mere one-shot expanded into this, but I think I have milked this idea for everything it was worth, so I'll stop while I'm ahead.

Special thanks to Shiek927 for proof-reading this chapter and encouraging me with it, as I wasn't too sure with this one.


End file.
